Pretend No More
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: BleachxIY HitsugayaxKagome He had the most startling sea green eyes...that was the first thing she noticed when she saw him. It was because she saved the owner of those eyes...she was caged...never to be let go. For Five Tailed Demon Dog


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach!

**Summary:** He had the most startling sea green eyes...that was the first thing I noticed when I saw him.

**Rating:** M

**Dedication: **Five Tailed Demon Dog

**Pairing:**Hitsugaya/Kagome

* * *

**Pretend No More...**

When you had power like I did...or when you had purity like I did...or you were simply me...then things went 'bump' in the night for you. Things screamed in those dark days and there was nothing you could do but hide and pretend they weren't there. Hold your teady bear close and hide under those blankets, sob as tears leave your eyes, and pretend...

When you're five years old, there is nothing more you can do...

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the streets of Tokyo, wondering what tonight would bring. No one knew that I saw these things. Not Inuyasha, not Sango, not Miroku, not Shippo, not Kirara, not Mama, not Grandpa, and not Souta. They didn't see those horrible creatures that walked the streets of Tokyo, causing random destruction and screaming those awful screams. They pierced the silent night...ringing in my ears.

They were trying to find me...

So I hid my aura...

I didn't want to be found...

I was too scared...too frightened of those things that had once haunted my childhood...I would never recover from that...

I watched as the snow gently fell from the sky, blanketing all I knew in white. I sighed and continued to walk on through the park to get to a place I once called home. I was out trying to clear my mind of thoughts that plagued mind. Thoughts about an incomplete future. I clutched the jewel around my neck and felt its power seep into me but it was night time and I knew what came from the night and those things would come once the sun set over the horizon.

They would come and they would try to get me for having this power...

I closed my eyes and hurried faster through the park until I heard a very _human_ cry, soon followed by one of _their _cries. I stopped and then a bright white light flashed and another cry came but it differed from the other two. A Chinese dragon ice blue color went up into the, coiling into a spring position. My eyes widened and I cursed...I was rooted to my spot.

Another human cry filled the night and I found myself moving, miko powers flaring up around me in a silver haze, eyes no longer scared and human but strong and other worldly. I was moving at a face pace as I broke through the trees and saw the dragon and the _thing _that always scared me. I closed my eyes and flinched. I opened them and I saw a pair of startling sea green eyes staring at me.

I didn't notice the blood or the wounds...no...it was his eyes.

I blinked several times and then saw that the dragon was made of ice and he was coming from the person in front of me, his sword to be precise. A stray white bang fell into his eyes and the teenager, not much older than myself, brushed it away with a bloody hand, staining his white hair dark red. The thing screeched, howled into the night, and I noticed how large it was.

It was in shape of a large feline, three to four stories tall, with a white mask made of bone. It had brown fur of some sort and had several markings around his paw like hands. I closed my eyes once more and then I opened them to watch the boy battle. If he needed my help...I would join.

"Reign over the frosted frozen sky!" the teen cried. The dragon screeched and then its eyes glowed red as he swept forth and towards the monster before him. "Hyōrinmaru!"

The dragon flew and touched the monster before him...freezing it solid. The boy held his sword which had a crescent-shaped blade attached to the hilt by a chain. He pushed from the ground, blood splurging from his wounds, and slashed the blade across the monsters mask. The monster turned to dust then...fading away into nothing. The teen fell to his knees as he landed gasping for breath.

The dragon retreated back into his sword. The sword glowed before turning into a normal sword with a guard, which was in the shape of a four-pointed star; the hilt was light-blue. A sheath of deep blue held by a green sash pinned with a star around his shoulder appeared on the teens back and I took notice of what he was wearing.

He black haori with a white inner haori, black hakamas, a white sash around his waist that tied in a bow, another white haori but without the sleeves over this outfit. It touched a little under his knees and held the symbol for ten on it. He wore white two toed socks and sandals. He had a large wound in his side that bled continuously, a head wound that also bled, and several random cuts.

I ran forward.

He was lightly tanned and had beautiful white hair that stuck out in all sorts of directions, a white bang hung over his left eye just a bit. He turned to me and I saw his sea green eyes once more. Those eyes narrowed at me as I continued onward. Blood pooled around him and stained the white snow red. I watched him grip his sword tightly and then I sat on my knees before him...the silver miko energy swirling around us.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. "What do you want?"

"Shh." I shushed, holding his cheek in my hand and pulling him forth just a bit. I brought a hand over his head wound and watched with hazy detachment as it healed before my very eyes. I moved to the wound in his side and watched as that healed as well. I healed all the minor injuries and set to work regenerating blood cells by sending my energy into his blood stream.

I let the power flow from me. His eyes widened marginally and I sat before him, draining my body of all my power just so that he could heal. When the lost drop left my body...he was ready to go. His body was healed, energy regenerated, blood in his system.

"What are you?" he asked softly.

"A miko." I replied before falling face first into the snow.

* * *

I watched her head drop as she fell into the snow. I stood and lifted the strange woman into my arms.

She _healed_ me.

She just _fainted_.

I cursed. What was I supposed to do with her? I couldn't leave her in the snow to die but I had to get back to the soul society. Karakura was too far so I couldn't get Ichigo. I sighed and created a rip between worlds and made my decision. She would have to come to the Soul Society, especially if she had so much power.

* * *

I awoke in infirmy of some sorts with light blaring into my eyes. I flinched and then sat up, rustling the blankets. I looked around the room and saw the teenager from before sitting before me. He was sleeping and I smiled lightly at how young he looked. I inched close on my hands and knees to get a better look at him and obsereved the subtle rise of his chest and slight scowl in his sleep. I giggled.

The door slammed open, the boy jumped up, I 'eeped' and fell off of the bed. I groaned as I tried to untangle myself from the damn blankets I was currently being attacked by. I finally managed to kick the red blanket from me and stood, brushing my clothes off and looking to see who opened the door. I flinched when I felt power roll off of this man in waves. He was a huge man, very muscular, towering over me twice over.

He had a black eye patch over his right eye, whether it was a tattoo or a scar, I did not know but it was a vertical line that touched from his hair line, down to his chin. His hair was black and spiked in all directions with bells attached to each spike. He wore the same outfit as the teenager but his sleeves and the bottom of the white haori were shredded. At his side was a sword and on his fierce looking face was a maniacal smile.

"Oh ho! I knew I sensed someone with amazing spiritual prssure! Care to fight me, woman?" he asked, his grin threatening to get larger.

"Kenpachi!" the teen said sharply as he stepped in front of me and I noticed that he was ahead taller then me. His hand slowly went to the sword on his back. "This woman is not for you to attack! She is here for questioning! Not for your own tyrannical pleasure."

"Ah! Hitsugaya! Are you sure?" he laughed.

"This is a direct order from Yamamoto." 'Hitsugaya' said coldly. The other man, Kenpachi, frowned and turned away, his bells jingling as he went. "If that was all you wanted, leave."

"Whatever, Hitsugaya." he muttered and then turned away from us and left. I shivered at the intense power as it left. Hitsugaya turned towards me, removing his hand from his sword.

"I am Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Tenth Division of the Gotei 13." he introduced with a slight bow.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. Umm...where am I?" I asked softly.

"You are within the Seireitei...inside the Soul Society." he said slowly. "If you follow me, all will be explained." I nodded. "Before we go. I thank you for helping me."

"It was no problem." I said with a smile. He nodded and I followed him from the room.

* * *

She followed me as I led her to where the Captains meet. She was going to have to talk to Yamamoto. The thought alone was pretty bad because I brought her here. I didn't know what was going to happen but it might not have very good results. I sighed and stopped before the large doors and opened them. Inside the room was Yamamoto, Byakuya, Ukitake, and Unohana.

"Is this the girl?" Yamamoto asked. I nodded and we walked forth. I bowed and she followed my example.

"Yamamoto-taichou, this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, meet Yamamoto-taichou." I backed away then and stood beside Ukitake and Unohana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome stated softly.

"I you, since if what Toushiro told me was true, then you are the last of you kind, miko." Yamamoto said, his voice gravelly due to his old age. Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"What?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse.

"You would be the last miko." he told her. Kagome shook her head and then she nodded slightly.

"It figures." she whimpered. "I need guidance and there are no other mikos."

"Judging by your reaction, you did not know this." he stated. Kagome shook her head and a sympathetic look entered his old face. "I am sorry. I thank you for saving one of my captains though. He said that you healed him and so you have my gratitude. I have several questions for you."

"Shoot." Kagome sighed.

"Why is your power so tightly locked?"

"I fear those monsters that wonder my city and I do not want to fight them. They have haunted my memory since I was just a small girl."

"Those monsters are called Hollows. They were once spirits that could not cross over because something held them down to earth. They are misguided creatures that we of the Gotei 13 must eliminate." he told her. Kagome nodded her head, understanding. "My next question is why you haven't crossed over even and why do you have such a rare artifact around your neck?"

Tears filled Kagome's eyes. They slipped from her eyes touching the floor. She shook her head and then she sobbed. She clutched her hadns to her face and slipped to her knees.

"I didn't want to die. I died so that another woman could live...I _hate _that woman." she cried. "Her name was Kikyo and she was already dead and living off a piece of my soul. An enemy of my friends and mine attacked us but because the man I loved, loved her, I stepped in front of a blow meant for her and it ended my life. This damn jewel around my neck followed me to the grave so that I could be its guardian. I have been running and hiding from those Hollows since I was younger but now that I am dead, I've contented myself with following my family, hiding from those Hollows."

"I am sorry but now that you are here, we cannot let you go. It is a shame. You are to stay here with the other Captains. Here you and that artifact, The Shikon No Tama, will be protected. I am truly sorry but I cannot have you wander the human world with so much power."

"You can't do that to me!" Kagome cried. "I won't stay here! I can't! You can't take me from all that I have ever known simply because I am dead! I refuse to stay here!"

"I am sorry." Yamamoto said softly, turning his head. "You have no choice. Toushiro, you are relieved of any present duties and are to watch, Kagome."

"Yes, Yamamoto-taichou." I replied, her anguished cries filling my head, she glared at me then. He looks saying it all.

I did this to her.

For that...she hated me.

* * *

"I hate you." she whispered vehemently as I pushed her gently against a wall. I nodded and caught her lips in a kiss and whispered against them.

"I know." my eyes half open, lidded with lust. I caught her lips once more in another kiss. It was in the middle of the day and I'm tired of pretending that I hold no feelings for this woman that saved me so many months ago...so very long ago. I pushed open her kimono and attacked her neck in rough kisses. I spread her legs and put my thigh between them. Even though she said she hated me, her small hands were working at untying my sash from around my waist.

Her hands untucked the black and white haoris and pushed all three from my body, leaving my torso clad in nothing. I pushed the light blue kimono from her shoulders as she pulled down my hakamas. Our clothing pulled at our feet and I hooked her legs around my narrow waist.

"I hate you." she whispered tearfully once again. I nodded against her neck and pushed into her tight passage. She moaned lowly and I gave her time to adjust. He lips bucked lightly and I pulled out of her and pushed back into her repeatedly. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Dammit I hate you." Each phrase was accentuated with a pound into her body.

"Yes. I know." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm supposed to hate you but dammit...I can't." I continued to pound into her soft body, her mewls music in my ears. The sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded in the hall. I kissed her pulse, her cheeks, her closed eyes lids, her lips. I spilt my seed into her and she moaned loudly as she came. Sweat slicked our bodies and I kissed her lips sweetly.

"I know." I whispered against her lips. "Just stop pretending." she nodded against my lips.

"I love you." she said softly, kissing me back.

"I know." I whispered against her lips.

* * *

"Dammit, Ukitake! I have to get through!" Kenpachi yelled. "This is the only hall to the outer walls!"

"I am sorry, Kenpachi but I can't let you pass." the sickly white haired captain coughed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"And why the hell not?" Kenpachi growled. A particularlly feminine moan sounded from the hall followed by a male grunt. Kenpachi raised a brow and looked around the corner and saw Toushiro and Kagome. A light blush lit the violent captains cheeks and he sniffed and turned away. "We should put a caution sigh right about here so no one interrupts. Damn. They have no shame or what? And in broad daylight too."

Ukitake merely shook his head as Kenpachi went to get a stop sign and a caution sign.

He returned moments later with a bright red sign that read.

'Stop! Two people doing it!' Ukitake and Kenpachi nodded to each other, proud of their handy work and walked away.

* * *

**KYN:** I hope you enjoyed the one-shot Five Tailed Demon Dog! Just as you wanted.  
**Youko:** So an older Toushiro, he's what seventeen in this one?  
**Alucard:** That's what KYN said.  
**KYN:** I did.  
**Youko: **So he's still under age?  
**KYN:** DAMMIT YOUKO! YOU CANNOT HAVE THE MALE CHARACTERS! Alucard! GET HIM!  
**Alucard:** Run little foxy! Don't say a word! Alucards gonna blow your ass out of this world! Bwahahahaha.  
**KYN:** Oops. I'm scared. Please review...


End file.
